


Pressing Hands Against This Scar

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some forms of intimacy are difficult for Daryl, so Glenn has to be creative with how he shows his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing Hands Against This Scar

Daryl never lets Glenn see him naked, even in the darkness of the tent. Glenn can barely see anything to begin with in those moments. Their encounters are often brief, so there isn't time for slow undressing. But even when there is, Daryl never does it. Their moments together are always half-dressed and rumpled.

He only allows the smallest of touches to his body when they have sex, and only to specific areas. Glenn goes along with it, because the love he feels for the older man means that he understands and respects his boundaries. He's careful not to let his hands wander where they're not wanted. Despite this, there are times when Daryl curls up next to Glenn, resting his heavy head on the younger man's shoulder or chest. Then he lets the younger man stroke his hair and pet his arms. As long as the touching isn't sexual, he's ok with it. Glenn is thankful for that. 

Glenn wishes he didn't understand the why and the how though. He's pieced it together, and it's formed the most awful picture. The little things that Daryl's let slip in front of the others, the little things he's told him in the dark. Things about a family so fucked up, most people would choose not to believe it. Things about injuries kept hidden from the prying eyes of teachers. About officials too busy to visit a house where people suspected bad things happened. About beatings, punishments for non-existent transgressions, isolation, neglect, and hunger. 

So Glenn does little things for Daryl to remind him that he's loved. Little things like bringing him special foods that he'd managed to find. It turns out stale pretzel sticks taste good when dipped in fancy fruit jam that neither of them could have afforded before the world fell apart. Things like bringing him flowers, weedy dandelions or whatever Glenn can find. Daryl rolls his eyes at them, but still fills cups full of water to place them in. Things like telling Daryl how handsome he is, and how much he's adored. The older man always gets flustered from that, like he thinks it's a lie or some other nonsense. Glenn knows he could say a million sweet things to him, and he'd never believe it. But in those moments, he can see Daryl smile briefly. That's enough to make him keep doing it. 

The thing that works the best of all is letting Daryl touch him. Even in the dark, Glenn can feel his happiness. The way he acts, it's like he's won some big old jackpot or something. The younger man doesn't get it. He's just himself, nothing terrible, but nothing special. Just an average guy trying to survive and not get eaten by walkers. 

When he tells Daryl this, the older man stops short. 

“You dumb bastard. Yer the most perfect person in the world, so don't give me that 'I'm nothing special' shit.” 

Glenn smiles at the passion behind that statement. “I could say the same thing about you.”

Daryl shakes his head, then slides down between Glenn's legs. The younger man keeps telling him sweet things, calling him amazing and beautiful, that he's the best at making him feel good. He goes on until it becomes impossible to think about anything but the older man's mouth on him. Glenn's hands stroke his dark blond hair, his fingers combing through it to rub his scalp. Daryl lets him touch him like that, and that's enough.


End file.
